onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/How much canon is LEGIT?
Ahoy, Hello everyone, here I am again Blackened D. Soul, better known as Blackendedsoul or just Soul in this community. As regular users probably already know that I am someone who try an writes really long blogs which are normally not read by most and even if read, they in-turn becomes war zones and even at extreme ends lead to people vandalizing my talk page. I still write them because I want to express and share my ideas but I don't really like the above mentioned activities to take place. Therefore before I begin here is somethings that I have got to clear up. #I welcome valid and logical reasoning as comments in my blogs. #I don't mind joke comments. #I do mind if someone use swears/curses though. #If you state your opinion in the comments, I or anyone else has the right to try and logically refute it becasue I think opinions are not beyond criticism. (The same goes for what I say too.) #If any of my actions in this post in particular offends someone then I appologize in advance and ask that peson (whoever he/she maybe, to please logically explain what part of my writing had offended him/her, in my talk page, if the argument he/she presents is valid then I will apologize yet again and try what ever I can that is with in my power to repent for it. So, with that being said, now I am going to discuss the actual issue that this blog is being made for. Our favorite series One Piece is a manga, however it now has got some extra merchandise too (the anime, movies, games, action figures, etc); some stuff from this non manga merchandise often contradicts with stuff that is actually present in the manga (e.g: Zoro being able to cut steel chains in the anime only Apis arc, where according to manga he learned to cut steel later in Arabasta arc). So we have categorized the whole official content into two parts, canon and filler (canon being the thing exclusively belonging to the manga or are confirmed genuinely correct by Oda, the author, himself and filler being every thing else which is not canon but official. By official I mean, produced by authorized people related to the production of One Piece related things, not fans, as what fan comes up with are defined by another term: fanon). These terms are not unique to One Piece only, rather they are being used to discuss all Manga series. As stated above, filler often contradicts canon and it is accepted by fans and is not normally a issue of discussion, however a contradiction in canon itself is an entirely different story. In my observation, One Piece is rather consistent when canon is considered. (This is one on the reasons for which I like One Piece so much, it is super long but still the canon is pretty much plot hole free). However there might still be some inconsistencies but I am not here to talk about them today. What I want to discuss is, the fact that there are some situations in the manga, which as being part of canon can be considered as sources of reference in a discussion. however there might aswell be some non legit parts in the story itself. What I am saying is not making sense? So, let me elaborate with examples. When we, the fans, discuss a particular topic, we bring references from the manga into our discussions. For example if we are to discuss the rarity of mythical zoan devil fruits, someone will almost certainly bring up the reference that, Kizaru said Mythical Zoans are even rarer than Logias as a remark; and that reference is a something which is considered reliable. Going back to the issue of some references not being legit, what I meant is, unlike the generally accepted references of Kizaru's remark about the rarity of Mythical Zoans or Fishbonen stating that all Vice Admirals can use haki, there are some cases that are not that valid. Or in my saying, are not LEGIT. Now you people surely are going to demand examples. Here are some I can think of: *Don Kreig being claimed as the strongest man alive by himself and also being supported at that by Gin, while the actual person for that status at that moment was Edward Newgate. *Don Kreig stating Mihawk to be a devil fruit user but to this date Mihawk has never shown any such signs. *Pell claiming his devil fruit to be one of only five fruits that grants flying ability, now this particular statement has not yet been disproved. However, from what we have seen so far, it seems that his words are not that dependable. Till now, there has been five fruits shown already which can grant flight to the user - belonging to Pell, Laffitte (assuming his ability is a devil fruit based one), Marco, Shiki and Robin (although it is not her primary ability but she can still fly for at least a short period). So his (Pell's) statement of there being only five fruits seems to be unreliable as there is a huge lot of story left and it is unlikely that no new flying ability will be shown. Also many Logia users and Buggy has shown flight like abilities. *Crocodile saying that while fighting in the desert, no one could get the better of him, however after the War of the Best at Marineford, I think everyone will agree that there are people who can beat Crocodile regardless of circumstances. The point of these is, while considering the use references we should be able to distinguish between the validity of a statement made in the manga, it could have been a message from Oda to the readers to give out information and thus legit or it could be just for the sake of the moment and as a result a wrong understanding by a particular character used as a part of the story. Therefore, while we can probably assume Blackbeard's statement of his Yami Yami no mi being the strongest Logia devil fruit to be correct, I don't think that a random remark made by a soldier about the slash that Jozu stopped being the strongest attack of Mihawk is a legit one (a matter of debate, but I am using it as just an example). With that being said, here are somethings which I consider reliable: *Info-boxes. *Databooks, SBS, Exihibitions. *Statement made by Veterans (Kizaru's comment on the rarity of Mythycal Zoans). *Statements made by people on a particular subject which they have inside info on (Fishbonen's statement about Vice Admirals being able to use haki, as Fishbonen himself is a marine and thus presumably has inside info). *Thing that are revealed in the process of narration rather than being stated by characters. (The time at which the battle between Ace and Blackbeard took place). Well that is all I could thing of at the moment, now it's your turn to say what you think. What have I missed? And your opinion on the entire issue is (provided that anyone was patient enough to read it. Oh well...). 19:28, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts